


Just Across the Street

by mackzdrabblz1993



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dreamcatcher, M/M, Other, Werewolves, bangtan will make an appearance, hyunsung enemies to friends arc, monsta x - Freeform, supernatural!AU, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackzdrabblz1993/pseuds/mackzdrabblz1993
Summary: Stray Kids supernatural!au - vampires and werewolves have historically been rivals. Though the law now mandates peace between the two, there is still tension present. So what happens when a werewolf pack moves in across the street from the bookshop home to a vampire clan lead by the renowned Bang Chan?A/N: this is my first fic so be nice! Any and all constructive criticism is welcome! Plus if there's any groups other than stray kids that you want to make an appearance let me know because I'm planning to write some in to introduce more supernatural creatures. much love, Cxx
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, bang chan/oc
Comments: 57
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

With a clink of the bell atop the door, the last customer of the day left the bookshop. Changbin whistled away to himself as he turned the sign from ‘Open’ to ‘Closed’ and started bustling about the place to clean up for the day. He could hear faint jazz music seeping through from their flat above him, accompanied by the familiar rhythmic tapping of footsteps. _Must be Hyunjin_ he thought. _I wonder where…_ but before he could finish his train of thought the vampire in question had come rushing through from the back, silver hair sticking up in every direction, pieces of paper hanging from his mouth as he frantically opened all the cupboards behind the cashier’s desk.

“The bottles are upstairs by the sink hyung, Jinnie was cleaning them” Changbin said as Chan closed the last cupboard, still emptyhanded. 

“Thank you!” sighed chan, now holding the paper which changbin could see was adorned with notes and scribbles.

“new music?” he asked, taking the sheets from Chan and flicking through them.

“Yeah, not quite right yet though. The bridge is driving me up the wall!” Chan replied as he strode towards the door to the back and before changbin could respond he was up the stairs, two at a time. Chan made his way over to the sink and found the bag full of large 4L bottles. Picking them up and combing a hand through his unruly hair, he turned to Hyunjin.

“any requests for this week?”

“Venison always tastes good this time of year” Hyunjin called from the living room as he swayed and spun about the floor.

“Such expensive taste Jinnie” laughed Chan, though he should have known that would be the answer. “I’ll see what I can do”

“Thank you hyung! Oh and also please don’t get pig’s blood this time! I know there’s plenty of it but it’s gross, and I swear it’s making me gain weight!” Hyunjin yelled as Chan rolled his eyes and went to make his way back down the stairs. “if there’s nothing else you could always drain Old Man Burnsby?” A devilish smile adorned his face.

“That’s enough Hyunjin” Chan’s tone held a hint of warning, and with a final pointed look he headed back down to the front of their shop. 

He stood by the front door and peered out of its tinted window. Changbin was still busy counting the money in the till. By the sound of flicking paper, Chan reckoned they must have made quite a lot of business today. He tapped his foot impatiently as he watched the silhouette of the sun dip below the horizon at an agonizingly slow pace. _Damn summer and its long days_ Chan thought. Finally the sun had set, and Chan opened the door, enjoying the warm breeze that flowed through the doorway. 

“That’s me off, I’ll be back soon” Chan called back to changbin.

“Say hello to Burnsby for me” Changbin replied, not looking up from the till as Chan closed the door behind him and headed across the road to the neighbouring butcher shop.

As soon as he opened the door to the butcher shop, Chan could tell something was different. The smell was off, he realised. There was still the pungent smell of the meats hanging from the walls and in the refrigerated display cases, but there was something else now that had never been there before. Perhaps Burnsby had got a dog? Shrugging off the nagging feeling, Chan walked further into the shop and set his bag down. He was about to reach down and take out one of the bottles when he heard movement from the back of the shop.

“Burnsby? Is that you?” he called out, wondering why the old man appeared to be concealing himself. 

“No.” The voice was new, definitely not the same grating tones of Old Man Burnsby but rather that of a young man. “Who are you? And why are you in our shop?” 

The figure moved out into the light. Chan could see he was young, maybe only 20, with sandy brown hair and a stern look plastered on his face which didn’t quite match his soft features. There was something else about him too…. The smell Chan realised with a jolt. 

“Sorry, my name is Chan, I own the bookstore across the road. I know the owner of this shop, Mr Burnsby. He should be expecting me?” Chan spoke cautiously. Obviously Burnsby had known what Chan was so must have been comfortable associating with the supernatural world, but he had not thought that the old man kept werewolves as company.

“Mr Burnsby moved away a couple days ago. He sold us the Butcher shop. Whatever business you had with him you will have to take up with me.” The young wolf replied, clearly trying to give off an air of authority, though something told Chan he was not in fact the man in charge. As if to confirm Chan’s suspicions, a second figure emerged from the back of the shop. This one was clearly a little older, taller and of a broader build, and held himself with a relaxed confidence. He had wavy, caramel brown hair that framed his face quite beautifully, Chan caught himself thinking.

“Jisung, go back upstairs. I’ll handle this.” The man said, his voice gentle but assertive. The younger man – Jisung – looked once between Chan and his friend before nodding curtly and leaving the room. The man turned back to Chan. “Your kind are not welcome in my shop, vampire”. Dread pooled in Chan’s stomach. He was standing face to face with an Alpha werewolf, with what was likely an entire pack somewhere in the building above him. This was not a situation many vampires had made it out of in the past. Still, the Laws had changed in recent years, so maybe he could still make it home in one piece.

“My apologies, there has simply been a misunderstanding. I promise I mean you no harm. My name is Chan, it’s nice to meet you” Chan spoke carefully, trying his best to sound friendly and unthreatening. To his surprise, the man replied.

“I’m Kangmin. And forgive me for presuming, but we were chased from our last home by vampires, and now our new home has just been broken into by one. You cannot expect me to be trusting.” His voice was level, calculated. He was clearly looking Chan up and down for any signs of ill intent. Chan frowned.

“I’m sorry about your home, truly. And I apologise for breaking in, but you see, I had an arrangement with the previous owner, and I was unaware that he had left. He supplied my clan with fresh animal blood that he did not need.” Chan explained. Kangmin appeared to think this over for a while before speaking.

“Interesting, I’ve heard of vampires who live off animal blood, but never actually met one.” He was looking very intently at Chan, and for a moment, Chan thought he might be in luck. “You do not seriously expect me to continue this arrangement, do you?” His hopes sank as quickly as they had risen.

Chan thought carefully before he spoke next, “I realise it is a lot to ask. You have every right to be wary, but under the new Council our kind do not need to be at odds.”

“You know as well as I do, Chan, that the Law set out by the new Council is not yet respected. How do I know that you will not strike this deal with me now so that you can leave here safely and then have your clan attack my pack? I’m sure you would much rather another human owner here to swindle into giving you blood.” 

“No! Kangmin, please” Chan began to step forward but quickly retreated as Kangmin growled, a clear warning not to come any further. “please,” chan repeated, more softly this time, “I promise you I am not like that. I agree with the new Laws and my clan was one of the first to back the change in leadership. I know you have to take me at my word here, but I swear I want peace.”

Kangmin looked at Chan, his expression unreadable. Finally he spoke, “I believe you. But this is still not a decision I will make lightly. Your clan will have to swear amity with my pack. Any sign of aggression towards us, or any sign that your clan have disregarded the Law and the deal would be off.” Chan’s heart might well have leaped in his chest.

“Of course, I will swear by your terms, as will my clan” Chan breathed a sigh of relief.

“Very well, I will discuss this with my pack. I will not agree to your deal unless they are comfortable with it. For now you must leave, I will visit your shop when I have an answer.” Kangmin nodded once and gestured for Chan to let himself out.

“But-“ Chan began, but Kangmin cut him off with a sharp look.

“Leave now whilst I am still letting you, vampire” The cold manner with which he had first addressed him was back, and Chan decided that he had better not chance his luck.

Picking up his bag full of still-empty bottles, Chan bowed slightly in farewell and swiftly left the butcher shop. As quickly as he could without appearing inhuman to any passers-by, Chan crossed the street, entered the bookshop with its familiar parchment scent and slammed the door shut behind him. If his heart could still beat, he imagined it would be hammering against his chest right now. Changbin and Hyunjin sat side by side on the countertop, both staring at Chan with a great deal of confusion. 

“What took you so long?” Hyunjin asked, one eyebrow raised almost judgementally at his leader.

Chan looked between the two and almost laughed, the whole situation seeming rather funny now that he was out of harm’s way. “It would appear, we have new neighbours.”


	2. Unexpected Arrivals

“BINNIE!” 

“Here hyung” Changbin sighed with a wry smile as Chan swung around in surprise to find the familiar bag of empty bottles dangling in front of his face. He grinned sheepishly and took the bag from Changbin, rushing towards the door. Changbin noted that despite Chan still being his usual all-over-the-place self, his hair was not in its signature birds’ nest updo, and he was wearing quite a nice button up shirt. In fact… _isn’t that Hyunjin’s?_ he thought, but it was too late to ask as the tinkling noise of the doorbell was already ringing behind Chan as he crossed the road to the butcher shop. 

Chan entered the butcher shop with the same anticipatory nervousness he had every week for the past year. Kangmin was standing behind the counter cleaning up for the day. He looked up and smiled cheerily as the vampire approached him.

“And what’ll it be this week sir?” he asked jokily, gesturing to the various slabs of meat in the display cases in front of him. Chan’s face lit up in a grin as he handed Kangmin the bag of bottles. 

“Just the usual please” Chan leant over the counter to watch as Kangmin pulled out what was essentially a glorified mettle keg that stored the excess animal blood and started decanting it into the bottles.

“How’s business?” he asked. He wasn’t entirely sure why he asked, perhaps just for something to say. 

“Alright, I suppose. Helps being the only butcher shop in the village.” Kangmin said with a grin as he came back up with the filled bottles. “The restaurant is doing good too! Seungmin’s cooking appears to be going down well with the locals.” Chan caught the distinct tone of pride in Kangmin's voice. He knew the pack were all like family, but Kangmin and Seungmin were actually brothers, so there was a special bond there. 

“What about you? Thought I saw some new customers visiting you the other day?” Kangmin asked as he saw Chan gathering himself to leave. 

“Ah yes,” Chan laughed, “I managed to procure a number of valuable grimoire excerpts that the local coven have been keen to get their hands on. We have a worryingly small number of human customers these days though… Not enough kids reading nowadays.” Kangmin snorted at that.

“Careful Chan, your old age is showing.” Chan faked a gasp and laughed. This is nice, he thought, being able to joke around with Kangmin now. 

Reluctantly, he slung the bag over his shoulder. “Right, I’d better be off. Don’t want to keep you here too late” As if he had completely forgotten about the late hour, Kangmin made a face of surprise and nodded, waving Chan farewell as he left to return to the bookshop. Kangmin watched until the silver haired vampire disappeared into the worn old bookshop before forcing himself to continue tidying up. He found lately that he was really enjoying the other’s company. He even looked forward to seeing him bound across the street every week in that funny manner. He never would’ve thought a year ago that he could befriend a vampire, and yet here he was. Locking up the shop and shaking the restaurant’s door for good measure – never could fully trust Minho to remember – he made his way up to the flat. The smell of steak stew hit him as he entered, immediately diverting him to the small kitchen where Minho stood cleaning up some dishes. Woojin ruffled Minho’s mop of black hair in way of thanks before helping himself to the pot of leftovers. 

“Eating straight out of the pot? What kind of example is that to set to your pack now Kangminnie?” Minho smirked through his words, deliberately winding the elder up. 

“I will throw this pot at your head Minho-ah. No hesitation.” Kangmin threatened, gesticulating with his spoon for extra effect. There was, of course, no real malice in his words, but Minho still put his hands up in mock surrender and lead the way through to their living/dining room where Jisung and Seungmin sat in front of their TV. Minho lightly kicked Seungmin’s legs, which were draped over Jisung in a care-free fashion.

“You’re in my spot” he said matter-of-factly. Seungmin rolled his eyes, swung his legs away and shuffled over on the couch so that Minho could plop himself down and snuggle into Jisung’s side. As if making a point that he did not care for the couple’s affection, Seungmin placed his legs back where they were, now draping across both Minho and Jisung.   
Kangmin looked over the scene fondly from his somewhat squished position on the couch. It was not big enough for the four of them by any means, but it seemed wrong somehow to get a new one. He knew that one of them should really be out hunting tonight but decided he would leave it for today. He was too tired, and after everything that had happened in the past few years, he wanted to appreciate these moments more, when they were together as a family and felt safe and secure. Slowly but surely, he felt his eyelids getting heavy, and before he knew it, he was falling asleep to the sound of mindless chatter, laughter, and Teen Wolf reruns.

Kangmin woke with a jolt, disorientated due to still being on the couch. Panic set in as he noted the 11:47am glaring at him from the clock in neon green digits. 

“Good thing it’s Sunday huh hyung?” Seungmin giggled behind his mug of coffee, clearly having not been awake long himself. Relief washed over Kangmin as he realised that no, he was not late for work.

“Mhm” Kangmin grunted in response, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and making his way to his and Seungmin’s shared room to pick out some clean clothes. Once he was happy with his appearance and had wolfed down his breakfast (A/N: I’m hilarious, I know), he grabbed his wallet and headed down the stairs. He wasn’t quite sure why, after nearly a full year, he had never been to the bookshop just for the sake of it. He’d only ever been in once or twice, initially to discuss terms with Chan and then that one time that Jisung got hit by a car in his wolf form and retained some of his injuries when he turned back. Kangmin had run over to the bookshop in a blind panic and luckily it turned out that Changbin had read so many medical textbooks that he was able to fix Jisung up enough that his enhanced healing abilities would take care of the rest. He knew Minho and Seungmin both frequented the shop every so often; Minho for their endless supply of sappy historical romance novels, and Seungmin supposedly for recipe books. Woojin wasn’t so sure about the latter being entirely truthful, though he couldn’t think what alternative motive he might have for going. 

“Kangmin-shi, is everything ok?” Changbin peered up from an ‘English Language 101’ textbook, his jet black hair brushing the silver rim of a large pair of round glasses. 

Kangmin smiled, “I told you to call me hyung, and yes I’m fine, just come to look for a book.” Changbin seemed pleasantly surprised and set his own book down to the side.

“Anything I can help you with?” He looked at Kangmin expectantly.

“O-oh, actually I don’t really know what I’m looking for.” Kangmin admitted, slightly embarrassed now that he realised very little thought had gone into this impromptu trip to the bookshop.

“Don’t worry that’s ok!” Changbin laughed, “What kind of things are you interested in generally?”

Kangmin thought about that for a moment, then smiled and replied, “I really love music.” Changbin grinned in response and nodded.

“Brilliant! We just so happen to have an entire room dedicated to books about music – its history, development, etcetera, books and textbooks on music production and composition, collections of song sheets, as well as old disks. Practically no customers ever use it so Chan-hyung has sort of turned it into a little studio. Hyung is our resident music expert, you see. All of us have dabbled in music of course, and I compose a bit myself, but Chan is on another level” Changbin’s rambling took them right the way through the back of the bookshop and down a set of stairs to a basement. The sound of piano keys tinkering away grew louder as Changbin opened the door. Kangmin's heart did a little jig as he looked around the room lined with shelves upon shelves of musical literature, vinals, CD’s, and sheet music. There were instruments everywhere too, hung up on walls, or placed neatly in corners. At the far end of the room, Chan sat at a full size keyboard, large, black headphones on, eyes closed, clearly very focused on what he was doing. It was amazing seeing him so in the zone, Kangmin thought, _I could watch him like this for hours-_ wait, no, that had come out wrong. It wasn’t like _that_. He was just appreciating the passion that Chan clearly had for music. Nothing more.

“Oh, hi Kangmin! What brings you down here?” Chan had apparently noticed the two entering the room and was now smiling up at Kangmin, headphones hung around his neck. Kangmin felt heat gathering in his cheeks, suddenly put on the spot.

“Oh, em, I mentioned to Changbin that I liked music and he offered to bring me down here. I hope that’s alright? I don’t want to interrupt anything” Kangmin rambled. He did not enjoy this sudden loss of composure. 

“No, no of course! I’ve not had the chance to show off this room in years! I’m happy to help” Chan seemed genuinely thrilled to be of use which put Kangmin a bit more at ease.

Changbin coughed, as if to remind them both that he was, in fact, still there. “Great, well I’d better get back up to the till hyung. I’ll leave you both to it.” And in the blink of an eye he had disappeared.

Chan showed Kangmin around the room for a bit, offering him various books on composition and periodic styles of music – many of which, to Kangmin's astonishment, he had lived through. They talked in great depth about artists they both liked, Chan throwing in anecdotes here and there about meeting many great composers and working on music with underground artists. He raved about the introduction of rap music and hip-hop, and Kangmin thought to himself that this was the most alive he’d ever seen the vampire. Eventually, they were interrupted by Kangmin's phone buzzing in his coat pocket. He went to check it and gasped at the time brandished across the lock screen.

“Oh god I’d better get going, it’s already six o’clock! The pack will wonder where I’ve disappeared to.” Kangmin stood up from the stool Chan had pulled up for him. “Thanks for this Chan, it was really nice”

Chan smiled fondly at the werewolf, “Of course, any time. I’m always just across the street if you ever want to talk music. We should have a jam session sometime!” a childlike excitement filled his dark brown eyes. 

Kangmin nodded as he reached for the door “I’d love that”.

Chan walked Kangmin back to the door and waved as he left. He felt oddly giddy as he walked back into the front room of the bookshop and sat down next to Changbin at the till. It was nice having Kangmin as a friend. 

“You look happy.” Changbin remarked as he flicked through the pages of his textbook.

“Mm, I am.” Chan replied, because it was true, he was. The whole agreement with the werewolves had been difficult at first, what with the historical distrust between their two species, but he thought that they’d really made progress over the last year. “Where’s Jinnie by the way?”

“Took the umbrella and went out. Said the smell of wolf was so strong it was making him nauseous” Changbin recounted in an exasperated tone. Chan rolled his eyes, _what was that about progress?_. He knew Hyunjin’s past meant that he was more set in his ways and was always going to be more resistant to change, but this was getting ridiculous. 

“tsk, I hope his legs get burnt” Changbin chuckled and looked out warily at the bright, yellow ball of light hanging low in the summer sky. He’d only been caught by sunrays a couple of times in his long life, but the pain of getting burnt was something he’d never forget. 

“He’s not eaten all day, so I doubt he’ll be gone for very long.” Changbin reasoned and went back to reading.

A number of hours passed and Hyunjin had still not returned or answered his phone. The sun had dipped below the horizon and both Chan and Changbin were beginning to get antsy. What if something had happened to him and he’d been left without a source of shade? 

“That’s it, I’m going to grab some stuff and head out to find him.” Said Chan, disappearing through the back and leaving Changbin to continue staring out of the large display windows. Suddenly he saw movement, two figures crossing the road. As soon as his hopes were up, however, they plummeted. It wasn't Hyunjin. He recognised one of the figures as Minho, a carefree smile adorned his face as he chatted away animatedly with the boy next to him. Changbin could not see the other well due to most of his body and face being concealed by a hooded cloak. Just before the two shut the door of their flat behind them, Changbin caught a flash of golden hair and equally golden eyes. _I wonder who that was_. Before he was able to ponder the mysterious figure further, Chan came thundering down the stairs and through to the front room, now with a coat on, a bottle of familiar red liquid in one hand and a small wooden stake in the other. Changbin eyed the weapon with disdain.

“It’s just a precaution Binnie, I’ll be back as soon as possible. Text me if he comes back.” But Chan had barely stepped towards the door before it crashed open, Hyunjin tumbling through the doorway holding onto something that looked awfully like a young boy. Chan’s suspicions were confirmed as the smell of human blood hit him like a smack in the face. The boy was limp in Hyunjin’s arms, his face bruised, clothes soaked in blood. Hyunjin himself looked ragged. Red streams ran from the corners of his mouth and down his chin, his hair a mess and half plastered to his deathly pale face. He staggered toward Chan, muttering something that sounded like “help”. The volume of blood clearly proved too much for Changbin as he shakily backed away, exercising more restraint than he'd had to in years. Chan looked back at the mess in front of him in utter disbelief.

“Hyunjin…. What have you done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! A cliffhanger! Exciting times. Hope you all enjoy! Sorry that took a little longer than I thought to write. It looks like chapters will likely be coming out an a once a week basis, but if I can get them released quicker than that then I will. As always, feedback is encouraged.  
> Much love, C xx


	3. The Fledgling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan's clan and Kangmin's pack both welcome newcomers...

“Hyunjin…. What have you done?” Chan’s voice was shaky. The boy still hung from Hyunjin’s arms like a bloodied up ragdoll. If it weren’t for the fact that his eyes were occasionally flickering open, Chan might’ve thought he was dead. He looked so young, his jet black hair a stark contrast to his soft pale face. Judging from his once white shirt and striped tie, it was likely the boy was a high schooler.

“Hyung…” Hyunjin moved forward again, trying to prop the boy up as much as he could. “Please hyung, I need help. The kid, he’s transitioning. He needs blood, now.” Chan looked between the boy in Hyunjin’s arms, the two pin pricks on his neck now all too visible, and Hyunjin.

“You bit him?” Chan didn’t want to believe it, but the drying red stains running down Hyunjin’s face and neck were fairly condemning. Hyunjin looked down at his feet and nodded solemnly. It took everything in Chan’s power to compose himself and push down his anger, at least for a moment. “Changbin, take the boy upstairs, get him some blood and clean him up.” Changbin shook himself out of his stupor and rushed to grab the boy off of Hyunjin. He picked him up bridal-style, and sped up to the flat, out of Chan and Hyunjin’s sight. Hyunjin seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. That is until he saw Chan’s face. Rarely was their leader ever truely angry, but when he was, nothing good ever came out of it. His eyes had turned completely black, his fangs bared, and every muscle in his body was tensed and shaking.

“What the _HELL_ were you thinking?!” He yelled, the noise echoing around the dimly lit bookshop. Hyunjin visibly winced.

“Hyung let me explain….”

“You bit a _CHILD_?! Do you realise what you’ve done? Not only have you broken _my_ rules as a member of _my_ clan, but you have broken council law! You have put all of us in danger now! Did you ever stop to think for a second?!”

“He was dying hyung!” Hyunjin yelled through Chan’s onslaught. Chan paused, breathing heavily, his eyes still deep pits of rage. “I didn’t know what else to do! He’d been attacked, some drunken idiots on motorbikes, I saw it happen! I couldn’t just leave him to bleed out!” Hyunjin was on his knees by this point, feeling weak from the whole ordeal.

“Hyunjin,” Chan began, clearly having calmed a little. “I still cannot allow this. What am I supposed to do with him? He puts us all in danger! Did you even think about what the consequences would be? What about the human life this kid will never have? What about all the friends and family he’ll have to cut off? What about his parents?”

“What was I supposed to do?! Leave him to die?” Hyunjin let out with a strangled sob. Chan stopped short and sighed, all anger replaced by exhaustion. He pulled Hyunjin into his arms and stroked his hair as the younger shook in his embrace.

“No. Of course not Jinnie. I’m sorry” Chan rocked him back and forth, memories resurfacing of Changbin struggling to breathe, his neck straining with the effort as he slowly turned blue, his hand reaching out towards Chan in desperation… He knew first-hand how difficult it can be to watch somebody dying, to know their life was essentially in your hands. It was a harrowing decision to make, and he knew, had it been him and not Hyunjin, that he likely would have made the same choice.

“Please can we take care of him hyung? Like you’ve taken care of me and Binnie?” Hyunjin’s voice still wavered slightly.

Chan sighed and wiped the tears from the other’s face. “Of course. We’ll take good care of him, I promise. But we will have to keep him a secret. We cannot let anyone find out about this ok? It could get us all killed.” The idea didn’t bare thinking about but Chan new it had happened before. The Law is strong, and the Law is final. He had heard of clans that had been completely wiped out as punishment for turning children. Hyunjin nodded and composed himself.

“We’d better go up and see the kid. He’s probably frightened to death.” Hyunjin muttered and Chan nodded and led the other upstairs. The boy was now sat next to Changbin, sipping blood tentatively through a curly straw and looking significantly less bruised. Changbin had clearly helped him wash up and was talking to him in a calm voice before he realised the other two had joined them. The boy appeared to back away slightly, fear glistening in his eyes until he recognised Hyunjin.

“It’s alright.” Chan spoke up and knelt down so that he was at eye level with the dark haired boy. “We’re not going to hurt you. My name is Chan, I’m in charge around here. What’s your name?” The boy hesitated for a second, looking between the three vampires before he spoke.

“My name is Jeongin.”

“Just in here Felix, you’re sharing with Kangmin and Seungminnie” Minho explained excitedly as he carried the small brown suitcase into the siblings’ bedroom. Felix looked around, smiling. “Wow you guys really nabbed yourselves a nice place, huh?” he remarked, remembering the last flat they’d lived in had only had one room for them all to sleep in.

“We sure did.” Kangmin swung round the door and enveloped the blonde in a bear hug, “We missed you Lixie!”

Felix laughed in his tight embrace and squirmed to break free. “Missed you too hyung.” Felix grinned, the iridescent freckles seemingly dancing across the bridge of his face.

“How was staying with your parents?” Kangmin asked, as he plopped himself down on the lower bunk of his and Seungmin’s bed.

“It was just as weird as it always is. Nice though, seeing mum and dad happy like that kind of makes living in a forest worth it.” Felix laughed, then looked pensive before he added “The others seem to be getting used to me and mum. Turns out the Fae are fairly accepting as long as you're pretty to look at.”

Minho snorted “Why’d they let you in then?” Felix stuck his tongue out at the older.

“Shut it you. Also mum keeps complaining that you never visit her. She misses her _darling nephew_ ” he drawled in a teasing tone.

Minho groaned, “I know, I know. I’ll go visit eventually, it’s just, no offence Lix, the idea of being one of the only wolves in the entire Faerie Realm is a bit terrifying.”

“None taken, mum did find it really odd at first. But you should be more scared of her than of the Fae.”

Minho nodded slowly at that. The might of Aunt Leah was something many young wolves in their old pack had feared. Shaking off that thought, Minho went to continue helping Felix unpack as Kangmin called the others to help build the Ikea bed they’d bought to fit him in. After a long evening of building and unbuilding and rebuilding, Felix eventually had a mattress on the floor, and a large pile of wood. Perhaps a bonfire was in order?

As the pack settled down for the night, only two remained awake. Kangmin wandered slowly around the flat, tidying up as he went and picking up stray dishes. As he entered the living area, he noticed Jisung sitting in the windowsill, looking down onto the moonlit street. He appeared to be actively trying to see something, his eyes squinting towards the flat facing their own.

“Jisung, what are you doing?” Kangmin whispered, trying not make so much noise as to wake the others.

“It’s that damn bloodsucker, Hyunjin” Jisung replied in an equally hushed tone, though his voice conveyed a level of spite that broke through the quiet. “He just carried a body into their den. I knew they were lying about not feeding on human’s hyung!”

“Jisung that’s ridiculous. We’ve co-existed with the vampires for over a year now. We have no reason to believe they would go against their word.” Kangmin replied, eyebrows furrowed.

“Hyung, I know what I saw. We can’t trust them!” Jisung was whisper-shouting now.

“That’s enough! I know we have a bad history with vampires Jisung, but that does not mean they are all bad. I trust Chan” Jisung let out a single laugh, though the smile did not reach his eyes.

“Of course you do. Just because he’s pretty to look at doesn’t mean he won’t stab you in the back, hyung”

Kangmin could feel the rage beginning to boil below the surface of his skin. “Do you really have so little respect for me that you believe I would put my pack in danger over a _crush_?! You think I would put petty feelings over my family?! Really Jisung?”

Jisung faltered and shrunk back into the windowsill. “No, hyung, of course not. I’m sorry I suggested that.” Kangmin deflated slightly, though his fists remained somewhat clenched. “I just don’t understand how you can trust them after everything we’ve been through. How do you know Chan isn’t like every other clan leader out there?”

“Because if he wanted to get rid of us, or kill us, he would have done it by now.” Kangmin sighed. “I see him every week, on the dot. I watch him literally skip into our shop. He once took a full fifteen minutes to get across that tiny road because there was a cat and he stopped to play with it. All of this past spring I was genuinely worried he might get run over because of the number of times he got distracted by butterflies.” Jisung refrained from making a comment about quite how much Kangmin had been paying attention to the vampire. “The point I’m making is that he is more human than most mortal beings. When I let him go that first night, he could have easily gathered a mass of vampires and driven us out if he wanted to. But instead he jumped at the chance of peace. So yes, I trust him.” Jisung thought about this for a minute, then nodded slowly.

“Ok hyung. I trust your judgement. But let me say this. Chan may be good, and maybe the majority of that clan are genuinely different. But that Hyunjin character is not. There’s something about him I just do not like, and I know I just saw him dragging a body into the shop. What if he’s turning people? Recruiting more vampires to overthrow Chan? Just as a precaution hyung, let me go investigate tomorrow. If I don’t find anything suspicious, I’ll just buy a book then leave, I promise."

Kangmin considered this. Jisung was a bit of hothead, but he would never fully lie to Kangmin. It might not be the best idea, however, to send someone with that short of a fuse into a vampire den. Just as he opened his mouth to reply, a strong gust of wind blew the shutter open and the window swung, letting the warm summer air in. The tangy, metallic scent it carried with it was unmistakable. One look at Jisung showed he had smelt it too. “Fine. You go see what you can find out tomorrow. For now, let’s get some sleep.” Kangmin relented, knowing full well that he was getting absolutely no sleep tonight.

Changbin turned to look as the morning sun emerged from behind a cloud and shone through the tinted windows. This was the closest he ever got to feeling it’s natural warmth now, the real feeling barely a memory anymore. Jeongin was also looking out the window at the sun. His straight, black hair coming down a bit too low over his eyes.

“It’ll hurt if we go outside now, won’t it?” Jeongin asked, clearly anticipating the answer.

Changbin nodded, “Yeah bud, I’m afraid so. Vampires are fatally allergic to ultra-violet light. It’s why our windows are tinted to filter that out.” Jeongin hummed in understanding, his eyelids drooping after the long night of talking.

“You should get some rest kid.” Changbin reached out to ruffle his hair. The young boy turned to look at him quizzically.

“Vampires sleep?” Jeongin asked in a surprised tone. Changbin chuckled at that. Humans really did tell such funny tales about his kind.

“Yes, we do, just not as much as humans. Especially because you’re a new fledgling, you’ll need more sleep than us at the moment.” Changbin smiled at the boy, his gangly limbs looking particularly odd in Chan’s shorts and T-shirt. “C’mon, you can have my bed for now.”

Jeongin followed him to the shared bedroom where three narrow beds lay side by side, separated by small, matching bedside tables. The room was otherwise barren. Changbin realised suddenly that this likely seemed odd to the boy as human bedrooms were often decorated and contained more than just beds.

“We don’t really use this room for anything other than sleeping.” He explained somewhat sheepishly. “Mine is the middle one.”

Jeongin wondered over to the bed and flopped onto the grey linen duvet. The events of the past 24hours had caught up to him very quickly and soon he found himself drifting into a dark, dreamless sleep. Changbin looked down at the fledgling, now sleeping soundly. The poor thing had been through so much. They’d learned that he was an orphan, living in a foster home a few miles outside the village, and attended the local high school. He was a timid boy, kept to himself and was often picked on. Hyunjin had found him when a group of bullies had drunkenly followed him home and had taken the beating too far. Changbin’s heart ached to think of the ordeals Jeongin had been through. Maybe his many negative experiences in life had been the reason why he seemed to take the news of his Changing so well. It had taken next to no time at all for Jeongin to wrap his mind around the fact that he had been brought back from the brink of death by supernatural causes. In contrast to the horror and disbelief that Changbin had experienced for weeks after Chan had turned him, Jeongin had simply asked questions. _Lots_ of questions. Perhaps blind acceptance was a coping mechanism, but either way Changbin was glad Jeongin seemed comfortable around them. Below him, he could hear the faint tinkling of the bell above the bookshop door.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes as the werewolf sauntered into the bookshop. It was bad enough that he’d been put on shift today and couldn’t be with Jeongin, but now he had to deal with _Han Jisung_? The two had never got along, both having a deep-set mistrust in the other’s species, and so had generally avoided one another. Now, however, Jisung was striding up to Hyunjin with a purpose.

“How can I help you today?” Hyunjin spoke through gritted teeth. Jisung pretending to look around the shop quizzically for a bit before looking back to Hyunjin.

“Hmm I don’t know, got any books on fledglings? Or perhaps conspicuous clan growth?” Jisung was looking Hyunjin dead in the eye, his gaze challenging. Hyunjin could feel his fuse getting shorter,

“I’m sorry, are you implying something?” he could feel the brief sting of fangs protruding from his gums.

“What if I am?” Jisung challenged, stepping forward.

“Then I’d say Kangmin better get his thick-brained lackey back on a leash” Hyunjin snapped.

Jisung’s face flashed with rage and he growled in response. “Shut your mouth bloodsucker!”

Hyunjin scoffed, “oh and there it is, clearly a muzzle is in order too” jisung looked like he was about to launch himself across the countertop at Hyunjin, but before he could there was a cough from the door to the back.

“Hyunjin why don’t you go upstairs and cool off?” Chan stood, arms crossed, a stony expression upon his face as he addressed the two. Hyunjin shot one more fiery look at Jisung before skulking away through the bookshop and up the stairs to their flat. Chan’s attention turned back to the werewolf. “Now, tell me Jisung. What prompted you to visit my home and start harassing my family?” Chan’s voice was even and calm, but there was a deadly tone to it that Jisung had never heard from the elder before. The leader was radiating a sort of aura, clear power that made Jisung shiver.

“I’m sorry Chan-shi, I didn’t mean for it to get so heated. I simply want to know the truth. Why did Hyunjin bring a human back last night?” Jisung asked carefully, praying that his alpha had been right about Chan.

Chan studied Jisung’s face before speaking in the same terrifyingly calm tone. “You are mistaken, Jisung. Hyunjin did not bring a human back last night.” Jisung shook his head, confused.

“No, I saw him, I know he did. He was carrying a body!”

“Jisung, it’s alright.” Chan’s voice was almost soothing now. “Hyunjin and Changbin went out together for a walk in the evening. Changbin got badly hurt but he’s fine now. You must have seen Hyunjin carrying Changbin back inside.” Jisung nodded, what Chan was saying made sense. Of course it had been Changbin. But then….

“No. No I could smell human blood. It wasn’t Changbin, you’re lying.” It was then that Jisung noticed Chan’s eyes. He couldn’t quite place what it was, but there was an almost silvery haze about them. “Persuasion. You’re using Persuasion aren’t you? You’re lying to me!” The silver haze was gone, and Chan’s expression darkened.

“Jisung, think carefully about what you’re accusing me of…” Jisung turned to leave but found the doorway blocked by Chan. “I can’t let you leave right now, not while you pose a threat to the safety of my clan.” Jisung growled loudly, and not two seconds later Chan heard faint footsteps followed by the door opening behind him.

“Don’t you dare lay a finger on him.” Kangmin now stood in the doorway of the bookshop, canines bared, eyes a deep red. Changbin appeared at the back door, having heard the commotion from upstairs. Chan held a hand up to signal him not to move.

“Kangmin, I realise what this looks like. But you have to let me explain. It is not my intention to hurt any of your pack but right now you are putting my family at risk.” Chan turned and looked at Kangmin, trying to reason with him.

“Let you explain why you are _turning humans_? Why you are betraying our agreement?” Kangmin replied, his face sullen. Chan felt his stomach drop seeing the distrust in Kangmin's eyes.

“We are not actively turning humans, nor did we want to turn this one, but we had no choice.” Chan explained, keeping his voice level.

“So you have turned someone then?” Kangmin asked, clearly not wanting to believe the answer he already knew.

“...Yes.” Chan sighed.

“Chan!” Changbin’s panicked voice cut through the tense air.

“It’s alright Binnie, we cannot ask them to trust us without reciprocating that.” Changbin looked unconvinced but nodded.

Chan turned back to Kangmin. “Let us show you, we’ll bring the boy down and explain the situation. You can bring your whole pack here for reassurance in safety.” Changbin audibly squeaked in the background.

“Absolutely not, I’m not leading my pack into what could easily be a trap.” Kangmin was unwavering as he stood facing Chan.

“Ok, then we’ll come to you. We do this on your terms, to show you that we mean you no harm.” Chan replied, trying to convey sincerity. “I know you have Protections around your building, plus the sun is still up, so we will be in too vulnerable a state to try anything stupid.” Kangmin mulled this over, staring so intently at Chan that the vampire though he might actually be looking into his soul. Finally he straightened up.

“Fine. I will give you one chance to explain yourself. Gather your clan and meet us in the restaurant.” Kangmin gestured to Jisung to follow him and then marched out the door, the hard set of his shoulders remaining. Changbin turned to look at Chan, utterly confounded.

“Hyung… are you trying to get us killed?!”

Hyunjin held Jeongin tight into his side as they followed Chan and Changbin quickly across the road. The younger two were huddled under the best umbrella – a large, thick, black one resembling bat wings, and the only one that had been made specifically to allow vampires a means of protection from sunlight. The two older vampires each had their own umbrellas, though judging by the speed at which they walked and the tension evident in both of their stances, they were in a degree of pain. Chan wrapped his knuckles against the restaurant door, somewhat hastily, and let out a sigh of relief when Seungmin finally let them in. The restaurant had been rearranged so that there was a barricade of tables in the centre of the room, and seats on either side of it. The five werewolves now sat on the opposite side of the barricade, and it became evident that the vampires were to take the four chairs laid out for them on their own side. Changbin noticed Hyunjin pulling Jeongin’s chair right next to his. They all felt protective of the boy, but Hyunjin especially so. It was strange being sat across from the entire werewolf pack. Changbin noticed with a start that the golden haired figure he’d spotted earlier was now sat beside Minho, looking quizzically back at him. The werewolf’s gaze darted away as soon as he noticed Changbin looking his way. Changbin himself would perhaps also have been embarrassed, but he was too busy taking this strange newcomer in for the first time. There was something different about him from the others. His hair and eyes were the exact same golden colour, catching on the light as though actually made from precious stone. His skin was tanned and dotted with freckles that appeared to shimmer. _I’ve never seen freckles do that_ , he thought. Maybe it was a werewolf thing. None of the others had freckles so he had no way of knowing. It was at that point that he realised he had been staring at the golden haired boy for so long that he had not noticed others beginning to talk.

“You see now why it is imperative we keep him a secret. It was not our intention to go against the Law, but our actions will be perceived as a direct violation of Council mandate. We will all be executed.” Chan was speaking in an incredibly serious tone, his body language that of a war general.

“And why should we perceive it any differently? What proof do you have that you actually saved the boy? The word of one of your subjugates? If the Law would deem you guilty without question then why shouldn’t we?” Kangmin fired back.

“Because we are not criminals, and you know it. We are victims of circumstance. I promise you Kangmin, the boy is not a threat to you, nor are we.”

Kangmin sighed. “Chan, I believe that at your core you want peace. But our deal was struck on the agreement that you meant no harm by us and you broke no laws. Beyond that, you cannot guarantee that the boy is not a danger to our pack. Everybody knows fledglings have little to no control, especially those who did not reach 20 human years of age before turning. His powers and bloodlust are unpredictable right now!”

“We will teach him to control it. We _are_ teaching him. We have coexisted for over a year without issue, Kangmin. I do not plan to end that now.” Chan was leaning very far forward in his chair by this point. Hyunjin could feel Jeongin twitching and fidgeting under his arm next to him, clearly very uncomfortable with being the centre of discussion. The older gave him a small squeeze on the shoulder for reassurance.

“Chan it is ignorant of you to ignore history, especially as somebody who has lived through much of it. I’ve heard the reports of child fledglings wreaking havoc on towns, going rogue, breaking away from their clans. As children, they lack impulse control, and with newborn hunger there is no guarantee they won’t kill on sight. What happens when the kid eventually encounters a human? You own a bookshop for crying out loud!”

“Hey!” the whole room stilled as Jeongin stood up, addressing the whole room for the first time. The wolves looked at him in shock, as though they expected him not to be able to speak. “This whole disagreement is because of me right?” he paused to look between Chan and Kangmin but carried on when he was met only with stunned silence. “Well I think I should be able to speak for myself then. I don’t know much about your world, but what I do know is that these are some of the kindest peop- well, vampires – I’ve ever met. I remember the attack. I remember how much pain I was in. It was so horrible. I remember thinking that I would never get to live a proper life, never get to do all the things I wanted, or learn all the things I wanted to know. I’d never get to have a proper family.” Jeongin turned to look at the other three vampires with misty eyes. “I would die and be forgotten. But then Hyunjin came, and I knew instantly that he had saved me. Yes, being a vampire isn’t exactly what I thought life was going to bring, but I’m grateful that he found me when he did. I know you think I am dangerous, but I think I have done well so far. I can feel it, the thirst. There’s a strong part of me that wants to charge at you, t-to drink your blood, I think, even though you smell kinda funny.” Hyunjin snorted at that, “but the point is I’ve been resisting it this whole time you’ve been talking. I don’t ever want to hurt people, I wanted to be a nurse before all this happened. I know that Chan and the others can teach me to live like them. Please, Kangmin-shi, listen to Chan-hyung. He’s telling you the truth.” With that, Jeongin shakily sat down, Hyunjin immediately putting an arm around him. Chan looked at the boy with fond astonishment, and then turned back to Kangmin.

“Well?”

“Hyung” It was Minho that spoke, “I think we need to help them. They’re just like us, a bunch of adopted misfits. They just happen to be vampires.” Kangmin looked at Minho and then at the rest of his pack who all nodded in agreement.

He looked back at Chan with a small smile. “Alright then, but on one condition.” The vampire clan collectively tensed, “the pack helps with his upbringing. If we are to avoid these situations of mistrust in future, we need to bond properly. Plus I think raising a vampire alongside werewolves would likely be good for interspecies relations.” Chan grinned back at the alpha, a genuine smile that conveyed a tremendous amount of gratitude. He held his hand out for Kangmin who shook it with a firm nod. The promise of allyship, of peace.

“Hey! Hey!” Seungmin shouted over the noise of the two families celebrating. “How about, as our first official get together, I make us all steak supper?” the brown haired boy was met with loud cheers from all directions. He chuckled, “Extra rare for the vamps!”

The meal went, surprisingly, without a hitch. Seungmin adding quite a lot of wine to the steak sauce might have catalysed conversation between the two families, but once it started it continued to flow for the rest of the evening. Jeongin told them all about his foster home, and what it had been like growing up there. Kangmin explained the origin story of the pack, with Jisung interrupting to give his own narrative every so often. They introduced Felix too, and explained that his mother was Minho’s dad’s sister, making the two cousins. When tentatively asked about his odd features, including what Changbin had now noticed were very slightly pointed ears, Felix happily explained that he was half-Fae, on his father’s side. Jeongin and Changbin were especially fascinated by this and proceeded to bombard him with questions about what the Faerie Realm was like. Hyunjin and Seungmin had taken up conversation about cooking, Seungmin being delighted to discover that vampires could actually still eat and enjoy human food, they just didn’t gain sustenance from it. Minho and Jisung were, as always, off in their own little world. Chan and Kangmin shared a look over the table. This was definitely better than the fleeting encounters every week or so. The leader’s gaze then turned back to Jeongin, talking animatedly to Felix, fitting in perfectly. It was nice having a fourth member of the clan. Although, if things progressed the way he was hoping, it might well end up a 9-member family. Just as he went to eat a bite of bright pink steak, movement from outside the restaurant window caught his eye. He recognised the girl as she walked by. The dark, purple cloak concealed most of her jet black hair, but her pale, round face was still visible. Gahyeon looked up then, as she passed, with her deep, black eyes, straight at Chan. He could have sworn that before the young witch disappeared from view, she had smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long guys! I had to take on a couple of nightshifts at work so it took longer than expected. Hopefully it makes up for itself as it is a long one. Did anybody notice the small Dreamcatcher cameo? They will likely be making some other appearances throughout the story! If anybody has other bands that they'd like to feature, do let me know! As always, feedback is greatly appreciated.  
> Much love, C xx


	4. The Physics of Running, and Other Important Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the tutorage of both the vampires and the werewolves, Jeongin is proceeding well in his training, though he still has a lot to learn.

Jeongin jogged a little to keep up with Hyunjin and Changbin as they followed the familiar dirt trail out of the village and into the woods surrounding it. He still found it incredibly odd that he never felt out of breath or the pain of muscle fatigue anymore. He wondered if that would ever feel normal. The air around him was cold and fresh, the sharp scent of pine getting stronger the further they walked. Tall, looming trees created harsh shadows that would have frightened the boy in the past, though now he felt drawn to them as though they were a refuge, a safe space. Jeongin spared a glance behind him at the gathering of buildings and streetlights that were now mere dots below. _Home_ , he thought with a smile. He could still make out the outline of the bookshop where they had left Chan to continue working. He turned back and ran up the steep incline to join his two new brothers at the top of the hill. 

Hyunjin stretched as they reached the clearing, “Alright kid, let’s pick up where we left off last time. You’re getting good at controlling your speed, but you need to be able to aim it.”

Jeongin furrowed his eyebrows. “How do you _aim_ speed?” 

“It’s technically not speed in that instance, but velocity, because it has both a magnitude and a direction, so-“ 

“Binnie-hyung, nobody cares about your science mumbo-jumbo, listen kid, all you need to know is that when you’re Speed Running, you need to be able to control where you’re going, not just how fast. So far we’ve been practicing in an open space, which is easy because there are no obstacles. Today we’re going to get you to go a little further.” Jeongin nodded intently, listening closely to the instructions. 

Changbin stepped up, giving Hyunjin a pointed look that said something along the lines of _physics is important you asshole_ , before addressing Jeongin. “Ok, so you remember how we taught you to use Vision?” Jeongin nodded. “Great, well you’re going to use that to see where I go through the woods. Once I’ve stopped and you can see where I am, you’re going to Speed Run to me.”

“Got it hyung!” Jeongin said, readying himself. He watched as Changbin slowly retreated towards the trees and focused hard on training his eyes onto the older boy. The world around him seemed to slow down and zoom in on Changbin as he turned and walked through the dark, rustling trees. Jeongin’s peripheral vision blurred and soon all he could see clearly was Changbin winding through the forest, as if he were watching him through a camera. Finally, he stopped and waved, signalling Jeongin to run to him. Jeongin braced himself, feeling the energy gather up inside him and channelling it into his limbs like he had been taught. He focused once more on where Changbin was, and then he ran. The woods were a blur of greens and browns and blacks around him, energy coursing through him like nothing else he had ever felt before. It was almost euphoric. And then he hit the tree. Jeongin ricocheted off the wooden trunk face first and landed hard on the ground with a thud. 

“Ow…” he groaned as he sat back up to realise with dismay that he had not even made it out of the clearing. The offending tree, now with a rather large dent in its trunk, stared back at him, mockingly. He could hear Hyunjin cackling behind him. “Hyung! Don’t laugh!” Jeongin whined. 

“Sorry Innie-ah, that was just really funny” Hyunjin apologised, offering a hand to help the younger up. 

Jeongin heard a sharp rush of air and suddenly Changbin was standing before him. “Don’t worry, nobody gets it on their first try. Pretty sure Chan could’ve started a lumber business with the number of trees I knocked down learning how to Speed Run properly.” Changbin chuckled as he dusted the boy off. Jeongin giggled, feeling a lot better with their reassurance. 

“What about you Jinnie-hyung? Did you learn fast?” Jeongin turned to Hyunjin, still giggling a little. 

Changbin stiffened as Hyunjin’s expression dropped. “Ah, it was a little different with me, Innie. Chan wasn’t the vampire who turned me. I didn’t learn control for a long time.” Jeongin’s smile vanished, sensing this was a painful subject for Hyunjin. He had just assumed that both vampires had been turned by Chan. As he thought about it, he began to realise how little he knew of the pasts of his new family. Hyunjin shook his head and spoke, “It’s ok, what’s important is that Chan found me, eventually, and he taught me everything I know now.”   
Changbin placed his hand on Hyunjin’s back for reassurance. 

Jeongin looked at them both quizzically. “Hyungs… _when_ did Chan find you both?” he looked up at them with big brown eyes.

Changbin chuckled. “That sounds like a round-a-bout way of asking how old we are Innie.” Jeongin grinned sheepishly in response. “I was born in the middle of the Joseon Dynasty, in Hanyang – which is now Seoul. One day my mother came home very sick, and soon everybody in my family fell ill, including me. If Chan hadn’t found me when he did, I would’ve died.” Jeongin gasped, though whether it was due to discovering his hyung was anywhere between two hundred to eight hundred years old, or learning the tragic backstory behind his Changing, he didn’t know. “He saved my life. Chan is different from the rest; he only turns those who need to be saved.”

“C’mon then, it’s going to take quite a bit more practice before you can perfect Speed Running. Let’s try again.” Changbin said, patting Jeongin on the shoulder before he turned to walk back into the woods. Just as he reached the edge of the clearing, however, a stag came bounding out from the trees, eyes gleaming with panic as it reared away from the three vampires. Just as quickly as the stag had appeared, a huge, brown-furred wolf broke through the trees, canines bared. It narrowly missed the stag, which quickly scrambled its way back into the woods and to safety. The wolf likely would have continued its pursuit, had it not noticed the three pairs of stunned eyes staring back at it. The creature stood tall and strong on four legs, its eyes gleaming yellow for a split second before returning to a deep brown. As its gaze finally fell on Hyunjin, it growled.

Jeongin snorted, “Hello Jisung!” and practically skipped over to the wolf, who stood three times his size. Changbin and Hyunjin remained somewhat frozen, looking at the youngest like he had gone mad. They finally broke out of their stupor and ran over to join the boy. The wolf – or Jisung, they supposed – had somehow switched from growling beast to a large, placid puppy, nuzzling Jeongin as the fledgling scratched his ears. 

Hyunjin shook his head, utterly perplexed by the scene in front of him. “This is why we shouldn’t be letting the wolves look after you so much… _how_ are you so calm right now?” 

Jeongin laughed, “Don’t be silly hyung, Jisung’s a softy.” Jisung let out a little huff at that but remained at Jeongin’s side. 

“It’s so strange, we spent so long being afraid of each other.” Changbin began, tentatively getting closer to Jisung and Jeongin, while Hyunjin stayed a firm distance. “It was common knowledge, barely a decade ago, that if a lone vampire was to trespass on werewolf territory, they likely wouldn’t survive the night.” He looked at Jisung pensively, “Though, I suppose the wolves also had reason to fear us, were we to turn up in large numbers. We’ve hurt each other too much.”

Jisung made a kind of grunting noise, before bowing slightly and nudging Changbin’s torso with his head. Changbin froze slightly and looked at Jeongin for help. Jeongin grinned back at him.

“That means he agrees, hyung.” Jeongin pseudo-whispered, hand still absentmindedly playing with Jisung’s fur. Suddenly, Jisung whipped his head around to stare at a spot of trees where slight rustling could be heard. He turned back to quickly lick Jeongin’s face in way of affection, bowed deeply to Changbin, and growled at Hyunjin again, before darting back into the forest, eyes once again blazing a bright yellow.

“Hm, must have been a deer or something.” Jeongin thought out loud, still looking at the gap in the woods where Jisung had disappeared. He turned back to look at his hyungs, about to suggest that they continue with his training until he smelt… something. Something familiar and strong.

Changbin noticed the change in Jeongin’s eyes a split second before Hyunjin. The boy’s smile was gone, replaced with drawn out fangs and a deranged expression. They two older vampires charged, but Jeongin was faster, his fledgling strength propelling him forward. Had it not been for the bushes and trees in his way, they might not have caught him in time. The three vampires fell to the floor, Changbin grappling to hold his legs down whilst Hyunjin pinned down his upper body to stop him thrashing. Jeongin’s eyes were fierce black orbs, glaring up at his assailants. He hissed at them both with fangs fully bared.

“What the hell is a human doing in the woods in the middle of the night?” Hyunjin yelled back to Changbin, who was struggling to hold Jeongin still. 

“I don’t know, but we need to get the kid out of here, now!” Changbin yelled.

“Hold on, hold on!” Hyunjin replied, trying desperately to get Jeongin to look at him. “Shhh, shh, hey kid, look at me. What’s your name? Tell me your name?” Jeongin continued to resist, but more limply.

After a few seconds he choked out the words, “J-jeongin. My name… my name is Yang Jeongin.”

“Good! That’s it, now how old are you?” Hyunjin breathed a sigh of relief, as Jeongin’s eyes returned to their normal, soft brown.

“I’m sixteen, sixteen y-years old.” Jeongin stuttered, visibly trying to calm himself down.

“Good, and where is home?” Hyunjin asked.  
“I was born in Busan and moved to Jeongseon when I was little. My home is now in with Chan-hyung, Hyunjin-hyung, and Changbin-hyung, above the Old Town Bookshop.” Jeongin spoke clearer now, and slowly but surely his fangs retracted. Eventually he let out a tired whimper, “I’m sorry.” 

Changbin let go of his legs, now happy that they were fairly limp, and went up to join Hyunjin kneeling next to Jeongin. “It’s alright kid, let’s get you home, yeah?” 

Jeongin nodded, trying and failing to hold back tears. His two older brothers took an arm each and lifted him up to his feet. From there, still with an arm round either side of him, they walked him back down the hill and along the dusty path, back to the bookshop.

By the time they reached the worn glass door of the bookshop, Jeongin had fallen asleep on Hyunjin’s back, the energy he used up being a little too much for him. Changbin opened the door with the familiar tinkle of the bell and held it open for Hyunjin to walk through. The two friends looked at each other as they both took note of the unusual sound coming from their flat above them.

“Is that… singing?” Changbin asked, whispering so as not to wake the sleeping fledgling on Hyunjin’s back. They both looked up at the bookshop ceiling as gentle notes floated down towards them, the beautiful strings of a guitar accompanying a voice that was definitely not Chan’s. Hyunjin shrugged and led the way up the stairs.   
When they finally entered the flat and walked through to the livingroom, they were astonished to find Chan, sat with an old acoustic guitar – his favourite Italian one with the rustic frame and the worn out strings – picking away a sweet tune, and Kangmin sat next to him, singing. It was an oddly beautiful scene, with the cosy setting, low lighting, both of them completely in their own little bubble. They blended well together too, Changbin noticed. Not just the music, Chan coming in with little harmonies every so often, but they _looked_ good together too. Chan’s eyes were happy crescent moons, happier than they’d probably been in quite a long time. It took a couple of seconds before they noticed that they were no longer alone. 

“Oh, hi guys. You’re back earlier than I thought.” Chan greeted them, looking quickly between his brothers and Kangmin, who was now sporting a faint blush. 

“Ah yeah, Innie knocked into one too many trees I think.” Hyunjin dropped in, thinking best not to admit the real reason they were home already whilst the neighbouring pack’s alpha was stood in front of them. “He’s out for the count, poor thing. Nice to see you playing for fun hyung.” Hyunjin tried to conceal the smirk as best he could, but from Kangmin's increasingly pink face, he guessed he had failed. 

“W-well, I suppose I’d better be getting back anyway. It’s quite late. Thanks for tonight Chan.” Kangmin turned to give Chan a little wave and a small smile before turning to leave. “Good to see you guys.” He mumbled as he passed Hyunjin and Changbin and quickly closed the door behind him.  
The second the door clicked shut behind him, Hyunjin and Changbin turned on their leader, grinning like hyenas. 

“So how long has _that_ been going on?” Changbin laughed as Hyunjin plopped Jeongin down on the couch that Kangmin had just been occupying. 

“Stop it, it’s not like that. He just really appreciates music, so I suggested he come round for a jam session.” Chan replied, though he was grinning like a smitten teenager.

“Oooh a _jam_ _session_? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Hyunjin chimed in. Chan moved to swat him in the back of the head but Hyunjin’s quick reflexes saved him from the beating.

“Tsk, getting all defensive hyung. Sounds like someone’s got a crush!” Changbin’s sing-song tone rang through the flat, Chan groaning at the apparently never-ending onslaught. “Whipped for a wolf, never would’ve guessed it”

“For goodness sake would you two shut up!” Chan fake pouted, trying to convince the other two to take pity on him.

“Aww hyung, we’re sorry. It’s just nice to see you back in the dating scene again. Only taken you, what? Two hundred years, or so?” Hyunjin cackled at his own joke but quickly his face morphed into one of panic as Chan began launching pillows at him. 

“Ok! Ok! I surrender! I admit it, you’re a strong independent vampire!” Hyunjin yelled through the tirade of fabric and feathers. “You don’t need no man!” 

“Too right” Chan chuckled as he helped Hyunjin up, the younger still grinning cheekily. Changbin smiled at the scene in front of him.

“Do you like him though? Really?” Changbin asked tentatively. They all understood that relationships were hard for their kind, and it had been a long time since any of the three had opened themselves up to anybody else in that way. Chan looked over at Changbin and smiled in return, a small upturn of his mouth and a hopeful look in his eyes. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Chan spoke softer now. Hyunjin’s smirk softened into a knowing gaze, as he patted Chan’s shoulder.

“Maybe this century will be a lucky one?” He said, then, never one to be serious for that long, the smirk returned, and he continued, “I mean you never know, maybe even _Changbin_ will learn to love something that’s not a book!” 

“Hey!” Changbin’s reply ignited yet another round of pillows flying in all directions. Eventually they settled down, and the attention of the room fell back on the snoozing fledgling in the corner.

“Alright guys, I know you were lying earlier. Why did you come home so soon?” Chan asked reluctantly. Changbin and Hyunjin exchanged a look before Hyunjin turned to address Chan.

“We were just running drills as usual, trying to improve his Speed Running with obstacles.” Hyunjin began, Chan nodding along as so far the story checked out with what he would expect. “There must have been a human in the forest. I don’t know how I didn’t smell it initially – probably masked by the damn wet dog smell Jisung gives off – but I’m assuming they must have cut themselves on a branch or something because suddenly we could smell them really strongly, and so could Jeongin.” Chan’s head dropped as he understood where Hyunjin’s story was going. “We caught him before he could get to the human, and as far as we’re aware they didn’t see anything, but it was very close. He totally lost control.”

“Shit…” Chan whispered to nobody in particular. “Ok, for now, Jeongin cannot leave the building.” This was met by gasps and concerned looks from both of his subordinates, so he continued. “I know you think it’s harsh, and I know it will be really hard on him, but it is necessary. He will continue blood resistance training with me, and only when I’m happy that he has enough control over his instincts will he be allowed back out. The rest of his schooling will take place in the flat, the wolves can commute for their part.” If the other two might have argued before, they held back their opinions and nodded. It was evident that Chan’s decision on this matter was final. “This will not only keep the human population of this town safe but will also keep him safe. You forget we are also in hiding from our own kind now.”

Changbin and Hyunjin nodded solemnly. They all understood why the law was the way it was, but it meant that to keep Jeongin safe they must go against the authority. The gravity of the situation was beginning to set in. Where before they were frequent travellers of the globe, experiencing the evolution of many cultures through time and often influencing them, they now had to stay in the shadows. It would be a long time again before Chan could compose and play for the masses, Hyunjin could dance for the entertainment of vast crowds, and Changbin could teach young minds. Any exposure to the outside world was now dangerous. 

  
Jisung checked the clock hanging squint on the restaurant wall for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. It read roughly five minutes past three in the afternoon, which meant there were still nearly six hours to go until they closed. His fingers tapped impatiently on the cashier’s desk, glancing back at Seungmin working away in the kitchen. 

“I hope you’re not burning anything back there!” He called, low enough that no restaurant goers could hear him, but loud enough that Seungmin could hear his teasing tone.

The younger wolf rolled his eyes in response, effortlessly tossing ingredients into various pans with movements so fluid you’d think he had been cooking since the day he was born. “I never burn anything, Jisung. Shouldn’t you be helping customers instead of critiquing those of us who are actually good at our job?” Jisung pouted at Seungmin’s snarky response, though he knew the younger was only joking. 

“Nah, they’re all so enamoured by Felix, I don’t think I’d do much good.” He responded. 

It was true, one look from the kitchen through to the dining area of the small restaurant would show tables full of customers smiling up at Felix, almost looking entranced by the boy with the golden features. Felix himself seemed very at home, chatting away with customers, and practically glowed with all the positive attention he was getting. Of course, his hair was carefully placed to conceal his pointed ears and their human eyes were far too slow to catch the odd shimmer of his freckles when they passed through the light. 

“Damn Fae genes, he’s going to steal all the tips.” Jisung whined, watching Felix dance between the tables. Seungmin scoffed.

“You say that like you actually would have been given tips in the first place.” He laughed, plating up a House Special Ramen – a favourite dish amongst the locals – and looking pointedly at Jisung. 

“Rude! I’ll have you know that granny that came by every Tuesday used to tip me very generously.” Jisung retorted, balancing the plates on his arms as Seungmin handed them to him. 

“That’s because she had dementia and thought you were her son.” Seungmin replied in a deadpan tone. Jisung stuck his tongue out in a lame attempt to not lose the argument, and then turned to go and serve up the food. He had to admit, it did smell ridiculously good. Seungmin truly had a gift. 

A few hours passed and the steady flow of customers began to quieten down, until only one table remained occupied by an old married couple. Seungmin had finished cleaning up, so had joined Felix and Jisung to chill at the till before the dinner time rush started. 

“Lord this shift is dragging!” Jisung groaned, leaning against the desk. 

“Would you stop? You’ve been complaining all day!” Seungmin glared back at him. Felix just giggled at his two brothers’ bickering. 

“Sorry,” Jisung replied, “I’m just going a bit stir crazy. Also I’m annoyed cause I was supposed to go racing with Jeongin tonight at the abandoned rail tracks, but I can’t anymore because he’s not allowed out.” The other two nodded solemnly in response, remembering the talk that Kangmin had had with the pack early that morning. 

“Yeah it’s so unfair that he’s under house arrest now.” Felix said glumly, absentmindedly looking through the large glass window at the front of the restaurant. 

“I have to do his cooking lessons in their flat now. I don’t even know if they have proper utensils!” Seungmin despaired, shaking his head. 

“At least you two get to teach him fun things though! I can’t believe I got lumped with literacy.” Jisung sulked. 

“Yeah but you’re really good at literacy.” Seungmin replied.

Jisung nodded slowly. “I suppose so. My lyrics do tend to go down well with my Soundcloud fans.” 

“Fans? Don’t kid yourself, Sungie,” Felix laughed. 

“Laugh all you want Lix, I am going to be one of the greatest underground rappers Korea has ever seen!” Jisung grinned, somewhat side-tracked by his boasting. The others just shook their heads at him, used to his tales of ambition by now. “I’m surprised Changbin isn’t teaching him literacy, what with all the books he reads.”

Felix’s head swung back round, now fully focused on the conversation. “Yes, well Changbin-shi is already in charge of teaching him foreign languages and science, and he helps Hyunjin with physical training sometimes as well so he’s pretty busy. Changbin-shi knows _so_ many languages, did you guys know he is teaching himself English right now? I might finally have somebody else who speaks English too.” 

Jisung surveyed Felix with a suspicious look. “Lix-ah, you seem to know an awful lot about Changbin-shi. I better not be losing another brother to those damn vampires!” 

Felix looked startled at the sudden accusation and stuttered a little before replying, “What? No, I just talk to him every so often when I go over to visit Jeongin. He’s just a friendly acquaintance, who knows a lot, which is really cool.” Neither of Seungmin or Jisung missed the dreamy look in Felix’s eyes as he spoke, but they decided not to comment.

“Well good. I suppose it would be alright to be friends with Changbin, he seems ok. It’s that Hyunjin you’ve got to watch out for!” 

Seungmin shot Jisung an exasperated look. “This vendetta you have against Hyunjin is getting really old. He’s no different from the rest of them.”

Felix looked up at his friend through strands of golden fringe. “Eh, I don’t know Seungie. Don’t you think he gives off those stereotypical bad boy vibes? Like he walked straight out of an Eighties movie biker gang?” 

“Oh my god, right?!” Jisung exclaimed, delighted to finally have someone agreeing with him. 

Seungmin sighed. “You two are like a couple of gossiping old ladies, honestly. You’re being ridiculous.” Jisung and Felix exchanged a look like a pair of toddlers who’d just been chastised by their mother. “Right let’s get set up for the evening rush. There’s a reservation booked in fifteen minutes so I imagine the family will be arriving shortly.”

The three split up and began setting everything out. Felix took to preparing the tables near the front of the restaurant, laying out new tablecloths, cutlery, and glasses. He glanced through the window again at the bookshop across the road. If he looked closely, he could just about make out the outline of a certain dark haired vampire. Felix smiled absentmindedly as he watched Changbin talk animatedly with a young woman, presumably about the pile of books she was holding. The woman bought the books and left the shop looking very pleased with her purchase. Felix might have turned reluctantly back to his tables, had the weather not very suddenly turned from a calm summer sky, to a dark, stormy array of clouds. He could tell, instinctually, that the change had not been a natural one. The clouds were so heavy and black with rain that they let very little light through at all, and the torrential downpour that ensued created a thick veil that practically blocked the whole street from view. Felix sighed to himself, _perhaps it was the witches doing_ , he thought. Changbin had told him about them. Apparently this little town was fairly populated with creatures of magick, and there had been a witch coven residing a few streets away for many years. Happy with that conclusion, he walked away to attend to the remaining tables.

In doing so, he entirely missed the two figures clad in black suits, each holding a large umbrella that oddly resembled a bat’s wing, walking silently along the street before entering the bookshop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long guys! I got a bit swamped with shifts at work. I hope you enjoy chapter 4! Can you guess you the two figures might be?  
> Much love, Cxx


	5. A Date With Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clan's plan to train Jeongin is ground to a halt as they are visited by two very powerful guests.

The minute the weather turned, Hyunjin knew what was coming. He’d witnessed this same feeling many times during the years he was first turned. The ominous gathering of thick, dark clouds, the creeping cold that even the undead could feel, and the thick sheets of rain, pounding down on the earth like a force to be reckoned with. He frantically turned to Jeongin, the boy looking confused as to the sudden change. 

“Hyung what’s going on?” Jeongin asked as he was dragged from his spot on the couch, Hyunjin putting a finger up to his lips to gesture to be quiet. Jeongin wanted to know what was happening, but from the look of sheer terror in Hyunjin’s eyes, he decided to shut up and follow his brother. Hyunjin darted back and forth, grabbing what looked like large blankets and then moving over to the window facing the back of the flat and opening it carefully. Jeongin’s eyes widened and he waved his hands around as best he could, trying his best to sign “ _what about the sun?!_ ” at Hyunjin, who was already wincing from the pain of the UV. Hyunjin shook the blankets at Jeongin and then shook his arm to gesture for the younger to follow him out onto their roof. Jeongin shook his head but complied, concluding that Hyunjin must either have gone completely mad in the past two minutes, or had a legitimate reason for thinking they needed to hide on their roof. If the latter was true, he’d rather not stick around here to find out why.  
They settled flat on the roof, the thick blankets covering them giving enough shelter to lessen the burning, but not enough to stop it completely. Jeongin’s whole body prickled with a painful heat, but he grit his teeth and bore it. Hyunjin pointed at his ear and then at the ground below them, signalling to listen closely. As jeongin concentrated, he could just hear the faint sound of the bookshop bell clinking as the door closed behind someone… 

Chan ran up to join Changbin at the front of the shop just as the door closed behind the two newcomers. Both were dressed in matching black suits, each with a silver pin on their breast pocket that bore a strange sigil. The first was shorter, and somewhat slight in build, though the aura he gave off would make you think twice about questioning his strength. He had ghostly white hair, and equally pale skin, making the shadows around his eyes stand out. The second was far taller, with tanned skin, brown, overgrown hair, and a dangerous smile. Both Chan and Changbin bowed deeply, addressing their two guests. 

“Council members Min and Kim, it’s an honour.” Chan kept his voice as steady as he could, keeping his gaze low to avoid direct eye contact. 

The white haired vampire nodded curtly before replying, “Let’s not pretend that this is a friendly visit, Mr Bang. There have been some very serious allegations made against you and your clan.”

Chan plastered a surprised look on his face, deliberately trying to convey a sense of confusion more than fear. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Changbin doing the same. “I’m sorry, accusation?”

“I will keep this brief and to the point. You have been accused of turning a human boy under the legal age of twenty. There have been two separate sightings by a witness who claims there is significant evidence to believe the fledgling is underage and consequently a danger.” The council member spoke in a low, gravelly tone. 

“That is a false accusation. My clan remains myself, Bang Chan, and my two subordinates, Seo Changbin and Hwang Hyunjin.” Chan spoke matter of factly. 

The white haired vampire looked at him pointedly, his eyes growing dark and slowly becoming completely black. “I sincerely hope you don’t think that you can lie to me.” Chan could feel the power he exuded, could feel the pain of holding back the truth. The Head Clan had historically been gifted with stronger powers than normal vampires. Trying to resist the Persuasion was practically impossible. 

“I told you the truth, there is n-no fledging here.” Chan pushed the words out, the physical effort causing him to shake. He could feel Changbin edging closer to him, trying to support him in some way. The pain was unbearable, the truth scraping at his tongue, desperate to get out. 

Suddenly the taller one spoke, his voice deep. “Yoongi.” To Chan’s dismay he realised that whilst Yoongi had been trying to coax the truth out of him, the other, Taehyung, had been listening. Yoongi nodded at Taehyung, a silent exchange excusing the vampire briefly. Taehyung disappeared in a wisp of dust, only to reappear less than a second later holding Hyunjin and Jeongin by their hair in either hand. Chan let out a croak of terror, his throat hoarse from resisting the Persuasion. 

Yoongi turned to Jeongin and forced the boy to look him in the eye. “What is your name, Fledgling?”

“Yang Jeongin.” Jeongin gasped out the words as though they burnt to speak.

“How old are you, Yang Jeongin?”

“Sixteen.” 

“As I thought.” Yoongi turned back on Chan, a furious and also somewhat betrayed expression adorning his face. “I expected better of you, Chan.”

“Councillor Min, let me explain.” Chan began but he was cut off. 

“You and your three subordinates will be charged with direct violation of the Law under a vampiric court. The sentence, as you well know, is death.” 

“ _Yoongi_ please!” Chan interrupted the council member, everybody else in the room going silent at the sudden outburst. “You know me and my clan, we have backed Namjoon’s policies since the beginning, we are loyal to you! You must believe me when I say that this was an unavoidable crime. The boy was dying, Hyunjin reacted instinctively to save him – just as I did with Changbin, and just as Namjoon did with you.” 

Yoongi’s face was unreadable as he paused for a moment before replying in a booming voice that rattled through the two vampires' skulls. “Might I remind you to address your Council Members with some damn respect?” Chan quickly resumed his bowed position, though Yoongi’s voice softened slightly as he continued, “But yes, I concede it would be hypocritical of me to not see your position. My pity, however, does not change the Law.” 

Chan looked between Yoongi and Taehyung, practically begging at this point. “Please, is there anything we can do?” 

Yoongi sighed, looking quite decidedly tired of this whole encounter. “The most we can offer you is a fair trial. Prosecution, defence, judge, and jury. We cannot guarantee you the likelihood of a win, the Law is against you, so you will have to hope the Jury take your side on the matter.”

Chan nodded, deepening his bow and gesturing for Changbin to do the same. “Thank you, Yoongi.” 

Yoongi nodded in acknowledgement, then gestured to Taehyung to release Hyunjin and Jeongin. The brown haired vampire did as he was told, shooting an apologetic look to the two as they quickly scrambled to Chan’s side. “The trial will be held a week from now. We will leave guards to ensure that you do not try to run, and who will ensure your safe passage to Elias. I advise you spend the time you have left building your case.” The four vampires nodded fervently. “Very well then, we will see you in court.” With that, Yoongi turned and made his way to the door, holding it open and waiting for Taehyung to follow. The older quickly turned to Chan before he left. 

“I had hoped we would meet again under better circumstances.” He said, his eyes holding a melancholy gaze.

“As had I.” Replied Chan.

“I take it you’ve not heard from Solji?” 

“Not since I left, no.” Chan’s voice was reduced to a whisper. Taehyung nodded in silent understanding, took one more look at the man he had once called friend, and then turned to follow Yoongi out the door. It was not until the pair had long disappeared from view, and the weather had returned to dull afternoon sunshine, that the four vampires finally felt able to move again. 

It was Jeongin who finally spoke. “…What just happened?”

  
It seemed like hours the four of them spent sat in a circle on the floor of their livingroom. They had had to take some time explaining to Jeongin what it fully meant to be brought before the Head Clan in vampiric court. In a week they would face the seven most powerful vampires on earth and have to somehow convince them to let the four of them live. Understandably, Jeongin was quite distraught, the thought of the lives of his new family being in danger not bearing to think about. Eventually, after receiving a worried text from Kangmin about strange men leaving the bookshop, they decided to invite the pack round to inform them of their current predicament. Nine of them all sat in a circle on the floor of their livingroom was somewhat of a squeeze, but in this time of uncertainty, the vampires were grateful for the company.

“…that’s about it.” Chan finished explaining. “in a few days we’ll have to set off for the Isle of Elias, then it’s up to the court to decide whether we’re innocent or guilty.” The wolves all looked absolutely stunned.

“This is so unfair.” Kangmin was the first to speak up. He looked an odd mix of furious and deeply sad. “You had no choice but to turn Innie, they can’t kill you over that!” 

Jeongin, who had sat silent up until this point, spoke up, his voice wavering a little. “I-I’m so sorry you guys. None of this would be happening to you if it wasn’t for me.” 

“Innie don’t you dare say that!” Hyunjin pulled the boy into his side and hugged him tight while the other seven reached out and spoke words of encouragement. “It’s _my_ fault we’re in this mess. I’m your sire and I couldn’t even keep you safe.” 

“Stop it, both of you.” Chan’s voice was soft but stern. “Nobody is to blame here. Nobody is at fault, and nobody deserves to die for what has happened. So we’re going to fight, right?” A collective noise of agreement sounded from around the room. 

“Ok, I know we’re scared right now, but we need to be focusing on building a plan for the trial. The Law may not technically be on our side, but the Council theoretically could be. I knew most of them way before they came into power, and we were one of the first clans to back their claim to the seat on the High Council. They know our allegiances lie with them, and to lose us as allies would be a blow to their own political agenda. Namjoon is a hard but fair leader, I know he will see reason.” 

Chan was met with nods from around the room. Minho looked thoughtful for a moment, then spoke up. “I’m fairly sure that your Kim Namjoon is on reputable terms with our current True Alpha, Jaebom.”

Changbin nodded. “Yes, they were the ones that finalised the peace treaty between vampires and werewolves.”

“Exactly,” replied Minho, “the treaty was one of their main objectives originally right? So surely having werewolves on your side, backing your claims, and providing evidence on your behalf would stand you in good stead in an Elias court?” 

A small smile grew on Chan’s face as he began to understand where Minho was going. “Yeah you’re right. The treaty hasn’t sat well with a lot of the older generations, so to have a well respected clan clearly in good relations with werewolves would be a massive asset to them.” Chan looked between the werewolves for a second, then spoke again. “If you would be willing to come with us to Elias, act as witnesses to our case, we might actually have a chance… I know it’s a lot to ask, and you don’t have to decide right away. I’m sure there are other ways we could…” Chan trailed off as Kangmin smiled back at him. 

The alpha looked around at his pack quickly for the support that he knew would already be there, and then looked back at Chan. “We’re with you.” He placed his hand on top of Chan’s instinctively, and definitely didn’t miss Chan’s stunned expression. “You have our full support.”

“I mean, I’ve never been to the Isle of Elias before. Could be a fun family trip.” Jisung quipped in, immediately lifting the tension in the room as everyone laughed in agreement. 

“It’s settled then. We’re coming with you.” Kangmin grinned around the room at his newly extended family. The werewolves stayed late into the night, as the nine discussed strategies and logistics of the journey. Somewhere along the line, the conversation drifted to less serious topics. The younger members expressed a degree of excitement at being able to visit their esteemed Capital for the first time, and the elders of the nine encouraged them with stories of their own memories there. Though the foreboding undertone of their lives being in danger never completely left, the night certainly ended in stronger spirits for the four vampires. They promised to each other then and there that they would not go out quietly. They had a chance, and they sure as hell were going to take it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly shorter chapter than usual, sorry guys! Next one will be big though. Were you surprised to find out who the council members were? Later chapters will see more Bangtan in their role as the Head Clan of the vampires, and also GOT7 as the Head Pack of the werewolves. Hope you all enjoyed!  
> Much love, C xx


	6. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apologies...

Hi everybody. This is not an official chapter but rather an explanation for my sudden disappearance. A while back my laptop completely kicked the bucket out of nowhere, causing me to lose all my work on this story (back up your work kids!) and also leaving me without any technology to continue writing on. Because of the whole COVID situation at the moment, it took a long time for the company to come and collect my laptop to fix it, and even longer to then return it. It's been a very stressful time as this has also affected my studies. Anyways, on a lighter note, I now have my laptop back and fully functioning, so I will be trying to get the next chapter to you guys asap. 

Apologies again for the wait and I hope you are all doing well.

Much love, C xx


	7. The Isle of Elias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nine embark on a journey to the fabled Isle of Elias, with a mixture of excitement and dread at what is to come...

Jeongin looked out over the great expanse of dark blue ocean before him. Light from the moon flickered on the dancing waves, the salty breeze tussling his hair about his face. It had been hours since the shores of South Korea had disappeared beneath the horizon, leaving the rickety cabin of the ferry as their only protection from the depths of the sea. Jeongin turned away from the small window and towards the rest of his family spread throughout the cabin. In one corner, Chan sat with his eyes closed, a sleeping Hyunjin curled up against his shoulders. It was rare that the younger let his guard down like this, but everyone could tell that Hyunjin was taking their situation particularly hard. Chan had not left his side since they were thrown into holding by the guards on the ferry, comforting him until he eventually fell asleep. Next to them lay Kangmin and Seungmin, both peacefully snoozing. Jeongin felt his lips quirk into a small smile as he noticed quite how similar the brothers were, right down to the pitch of their snoring. Across the cabin from him, Minho sat nursing a seasick Jisung. He held the younger in his lap, stroking his hair as the boy groaned. Jeongin wondered to himself if he would ever be able to find a love like that. He supposed it would be hard now, given that he was immortal. Still, he was young, it was not something he needed to worry about for a long time. To his right he could hear the hushed mumbling of Changbin and Felix. The pair had been talking for hours about every topic under the sun. Changbin was currently teaching Felix how to read the stars, pointing at various twinkling constellations above them and excitedly explaining their names and history. The golden-haired boy was soaking all of it up with admirable attention, looking at the vampire with wonder, as though it was he who held the stars and not the sky.

The creaking of wood under footsteps interrupted the peaceful moment. The cabin door swung open to reveal two guards in maroon gear, with that same strange sigil sewn on. The larger of the two guards addressed the room.

“Attention! We are now nearing the Isle of Elias. Prisoners are to line up in single file and follow my deputy up to deck. Witnesses may follow if they wish but are not to interfere with the Guard. Am I clear?!” The man barked. Must be a captain, Jeongin thought. The rest of them nodded, with Chan motioning for the rest of the vampires to comply and form a line. Jeongin was jostled into position between Hyunjin and Changbin and handcuffed by more guards in the same uniforms. He could hear Chan trying to calm Hyunjin down as he struggled against the handcuffs.

They were brought up the small set of stairs and out onto the deck, the cold ocean breeze whipping at their faces. The wolves stumbled up behind them, trying to act as a source of comfort without causing any trouble. Jeongin looked out towards the horizon again, still in awe of its vast beauty. Suddenly he saw something shift, as though the air itself was rippling slightly. He blinked a couple of times to see if it was just a trick of the mind but no, it was still there.

“That’s the Shield Innie” He heard Hyunjin whisper from behind him. Jeongin was just about to turn around and ask what exactly the Shield was when he was interrupted by the booming voice of the captain.

“Brace!” He yelled. The ripple in the air came closer and closer, until Jeongin was hit with a tremendous force, knocking him backwards. He looked up, a little dazed, to see that most of the wolves had also fallen, while the rest of the boat’s passengers remained standing – albeit looking considerably more windswept than before. Jeongin shuffled backwards as a guard approached him but relaxed slightly when the man looked at him with a kind smile and offered him a hand up. Once he was back in line with the others, Jeongin noticed that where there had previously been open ocean now stood a huge island. He could hear some of the others gasping in wonder as the boat circled around the Isle of Elias. All the stories Chan had told them about the legendary island were unfolding before his eyes. He could see the rolling mountain-scapes and valleys far off in the distance where the lycanthropes were said to run freely. Dense forests were lit up by an almost haunting bioluminescence which he knew led to the Faerie Realm. Most noticeably were the deep caves carved into the cliff faces at the edge of the island. They were pitch black and mysterious, and Jeongin felt a strong urge to disappear into those shadows. These caves were home to vampires and daemon-folk – creatures of darker magick. The caves opened out onto pearly white beaches, which looked to be almost crystalline in the moonlight. The friendly guard from before – Jooheon, his name tag read – tapped Jeongin on the shoulder and motioned for him to look down over the side of the boat. The boy did as instructed and saw a flash of hair, a glimpse of a face, and silvery scales in the water. _Mermaids_ , he realised and grinned up at Jooheon in thanks. The boat rounded into a small cove with a harbour and a couple of little buildings around it. Several paths wound away from the harbour further into the island, towards small gatherings of flickering lights in the distance.

The captain addressed the vampires as the boat began docking. “Listen up! Once the boat is secured the prisoners will be escorted ashore and into a cart, which will take you to City of Elei. There you will be greeted by a guide and more members of the Council Guard who will take you to your holding accommodation. Further instructions will be given from there. There is a separate cart which will transport the witnesses.” The boat came to a slow halt and the guard made quick work of securing it to the harbour. “Alright let’s move out!” barked the Captain, and the four vampires were marched off the boat and out towards two horse-drawn carriages waiting for them.

A girl stood beside the first carriage, blonde bobbed hair and carefree smile giving her a youthful look. “Welcome to the Isle of Elias!” she greeted the group as if they were here on a sightseeing holiday as opposed to being put on trial. “I trust our Captain Hyunwoo treated you well.”

The Captain looked a tad flustered and quickly replied, “Of course Momo.”

The girl, Momo, giggled, her fangs peaking through her smile. “Ok let’s get you guys to your holding. I wouldn’t want to be on the wrong end of the council if I didn’t do my job promptly eh?” The guards guided the four into the carriage, locking their handcuffs to chains against each of the seats. It was somewhat unnerving that this carriage had clearly been designed specifically for prisoners and criminals, and Jeongin found himself thankful for Momo’s cheery presence. Jeongin could see the wolves being ushered into the other carriage, casting worried looks his way as he felt the rumble of wheels underneath him, pulling him away from the boat and further inland towards Elei. Hyunjin was still struggling against the handcuffs, pulling at his wrists which had begun to turn red. Chan put a hand on top of his to quiet him down and Hyunjin stopped, his face stony as he tried to keep himself under control.

“Hyung are you ok?” Jeongin asked tentatively. The three older vampires all regarded him with sad eyes before Hyunjin replied.

“I’m ok Innie, don’t worry. I just… _really_ hate being restrained.” The way Hyunjin gritted out the words made Jeongin think there was history in that sentence but decided not to press further at this time. Bringing up bad memories could only make the situation worse and Chan seemed to have things under control.

As they neared the capital they began to pass more and more little villages, some with quite sophisticated housing made of wood planks and stone, others seemingly built into the trees, with lanterns hanging of all different colours. They looked positively magical. Up ahead Jeongin could hear a growing hum of noise – a mixture of airy music and jumbled chatter. They must be close to th-

“Here we are! The capital city, Elei!” Momo shouted back from her seat. Chan gestured to the other three to look out of the windows at the great city surrounding them.

Jeongin gawked at it all. Winding streets held rows upon rows of strangely built houses, some seemingly piled on top of each other or having little bridges interconnecting them. The cobbled roads became increasingly busy as they rattled along, with townsfolk and street-sellers and other carriages. Jeongin was overwhelmed by all the different species he could see, the kinds of creatures he had only heard of in stories. A pair of young men with blue-grey skin, dark cat eyes and unruly navy hair eyed the cart as it passed by. _Daemon-folk_ , Jeongin thought. In stark contrast behind them stood a group of giggling Fae, marvelling over a garment they appeared to have bought from a stall. They were dressed brightly, with flowing dresses and suits of intricate design. One had pointed ears, very fair skin, and long white hair; one had deep, rich brown skin, small antlers growing from his head, and the same golden freckles as Felix; another had glowing golden eyes, a crown made of maple leaves, and delicate wings flowing from her back. Jeongin could hardly take his eyes off them. That was until he saw that the streets were not all cobblestone roads, but in fact half were stone, and half were small, water-filled canals, through which merfolk commuted and interacted with those on land.

“Look here! Look!” Changbin called from the other side of the carriage, where they could see a huge marketplace filling a square. Huge dusty red canopies covered the stalls and cast a warm hue across the scene. The place was bustling with people and food and music. Jeongin caught sight of a vampire girl wheeling a cart around with blood bags hanging from hooks, little signs above them that read “A”, “B”, “AB”, “O”, and “Vegetarian”. From the looks of things, she was getting quite a lot of business. Jeongin smiled as he saw two mermaids lean out of the canal to pay a fishmonger for what looked like a fried form of seafood on a stick. As they drove away from the marketplace Jeongin felt a heavy feeling in his heart, and he suddenly wished he could be experiencing all of this in a more positive set of circumstances. He looked across at his brothers with their wrists bound and chained to the carriage – a stark reminder that this place could well be the last they ever visited. The carriage eventually came out into a vast, round plaza, with a large, ornate water fountain in the centre. A squadron of guards were waiting for them and unchained them from their seats so that they could be guided out. The second cart pulled up not long after and the wolves piled out, looking just as overwhelmed and amazed by everything as Jeongin felt. They ran over to join the others, Jisung and Seungmin immediately taking Jeongin’s hands in theirs to provide some unspoken comfort. Chan shot a grateful look over to all of them, lingering on Kangmin for a moment longer before turning to Momo who had begun speaking again.

“Gentlemen, can I have your attention please? Before you lies the Council building, home to the judiciary system of all creatures of magick, and where your trial will take place tomorrow.” Momo gestured towards a towering building made of marbled stone. The oak door entrance stood framed by strong pearl-coloured pillars, with that mysterious sigil glistening in gold atop the tallest spire. “For tonight, you will stay in the Holding House, which is situated behind the council building. I do have to emphasise that prisoners must remain in the Holding House at all times, any attempt to break out before the trial will result in immediate conviction and incarceration. Follow me!” and with that she spun on her heels and began walking around the gran Council building, the rest of the group following suit.

The Holding House was a bleak looking building, made of dusty orange brick and manned by guards. Momo bid them farewell with a slightly pitiful look as they were escorted inside by the guards. Their handcuffs were removed, and the door locked behind them. Jeongin looked around. Their accommodation consisted of a single large room with nine hammocks hung from the ceiling in one corner, a small seating area with some food lain out on a table, and a small cubby hole with a curtain sheltering it that Jeongin assumed was supposed to be a toilet.

“Fancy place!” Minho chuckled out sarcastically, lightening the mood a little.

“I know it’s a little dingey, but we’ll have to make do tonight. Once we prove that we’re innocent we will hopefully have the luxury of a nicer place to stay. At least they’ve given us food and beds.” Chan deliberated, looking around the place.

“Yeah for sure! We should plan what we’re going to do once you guys are free!” Jisung exclaimed, gathering people into a circle in the little seating area as best he could.

“Innie come plot with us!” Seungmin agreed, yanking Jeongin down to sit next to them, the boy giggling at his hyungs’ antics.

Chan and Kangmin stood side by side looking on at the other seven chatting away. The vampire leader was relieved to see Jeongin and Hyunjin especially having cheered up a little, being distracted by the others with their jokes and outrageous ideas. He knew they should probably be talking strategy, preparing for the gruelling day ahead of them, but he couldn’t bring himself to spoil their fun. Let them be happy for now. Kangmin shuffled closer to Chan, and tentatively put his arm around him.

“It’ll be ok Chan, you’ll see. We’ve all got your back.” The older whispered. Chan looked up at him with as much of a smile as he could muster, aware he probably looked quite flustered but not really caring because right in that moment, he really needed Kangmin. He wasn’t sure at what point he had started relying on the tall, fluffy haired alpha as an emotional anchor, but it shocked him how deeply he felt it now. But he couldn’t tell him all of that, not here anyway. He’d rather just savour the moment and hope that the newfound family sat before him would not be ripped apart by the events of tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And she's back! Hope the chapter was worth the wait... I'm really happy to be able to keep this story going and will hopefully have more chapters coming your way soon. Tell me what you guys thought of it!  
> Much love, C xx


	8. Let the Trial Commence pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial to decide the fate of Chan's clan begins, but the nine face a tough opponent in the form of Theodore Abrams, a sly and spiteful vampire with loyalties to the old ways.

The guards came as soon as the sun set below the shores of Elias. They were chained in a row of four and lead by firm hands into the large marble Council Building. Chan could see the wolves out of the corner of his eye, marvelling at the varnished oak floors and high pointed ceilings of the winding spiral corridors. Eventually they were brought into a huge white marble chamber, lit by glowing stones set into the walls. The design of the court screamed prestige and grandeur and was befitting of the seven vampires sat at the judiciary table at the head of the courtroom.

The Head Clan: the most powerful vampires in the known universe and the representatives for their entire species. On the far left sat Jungkook, infamous for his speed and strength, largely regarded as the brute force of the Head Clan despite his political prowess being equally as impressive. Next was Taehyung, with that same devilish smile that insinuated he knew something you didn’t – and he probably did. Beside Taehyung sat Yoongi, surveying the scene with an unwavering scowl. Yoongi was known as a formidable force, not for brute strength like Jungkook, but for his mind. On the far right sat Jimin, who shot a faint smile at Chan as he passed. Jimin looked as ethereal as the day he was turned. There was an ongoing rumour that the vampire had some siren blood in him – before he was bitten that was. Beside Jimin sat the ever faithful Hoseok, known for his charm and wit. Next along the line was Jin, the oldest of the Head Clan by a long shot. It was said that only the members of the Head Clan knew how long Jin had really been alive for. In the centre sat their leader, slick white hair and sharp, strong features framing his unreadable face. Kim Namjoon radiated power, his blood red eyes surveying the scene before him, seemingly calculating.

The four vampires were sat on a dark oak bench in front of one row of pews, and the wolves were ushered to sit behind them. Chan could hear their heartbeats rising and their breaths coming faster and shorter. Kangmin's familiar low, soft breathing was especially haphazard, and Chan tried to shoot him a reassuring look before being made to sit still by a guard. It suddenly hit Chan quite how much danger the wolf pack had put themselves in, coming into a courtroom full of vampires and other night creatures, and he wanted so badly to envelope Kangmin in an embrace and thank him for everything he was doing. Momo strutted across the courtroom in a crimson fitted suit and addressed the vampires with a kind smile before sitting next to them.

“You ready boys?” She whispered along the line and was met with subdued nods and blank smiles that didn’t reach the eyes.

“Order in the court.” A deep, booming voice carried out across the courtroom, commanding a suspenseful silence from the crowd. Namjoon had stood up and was now facing the court directly. “Today’s trial will be addressing the trial of the Clan of Bang Chan versus the Vampiric State. We will open with a statement from the prosecution, led by Sir Theodore Abram, followed by a statement from the defence, led by Bang Chan. When you are ready.”

Namjoon returned to his seat, looking expectantly at a tall, wiry man sitting on the opposite side of the chamber. Theodore Abram was old blood, and it showed. He was head of the department of vampirical law, a position he had held for hundreds of years. He was well known for backing the old laws, those which would favour vampires over other species, and those which would allow him and his party to revel in riches while others would be left to fend for themselves. Needless to say, he and Chan did not see eye to eye.

Theodore stood up and regarded Chan in a belittling manor, before turning to speak to the seven judges. “The Vampiric State Law Department accuses the defendants of violating article twenty-seven of Vampiric Law, stating no vampire shall turn a human under the age of twenty years. The human child, Yang Jeongin, aged sixteen, was turned on the night of the nineteenth of July, 2019, by Hwang Hyunjin of the defendant Clan. This crime, as everyone in this court will know, puts so many lives at risk, and is a clear act of defiance against the Council. The prosecution argues for the immediate termination of the fledgling and the execution of the Clan responsible for its creation.”

Chan’s nerves were already grating, the sound of Theodore’s sleezy, nasally voice ringing in his ears as he stood to give his opening statement. His eyes darted over to the jury, a colourful pick and mix of impartial individuals, mostly vampires but some fae and daemon-folk, and even some wolves and witches sat in the jury’s box, listening intently. He cleared his throat and, trying his hardest to look confident, spoke.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the court, the defence argues that the turning of Yang Jeongin was an unavoidable incident, and therefore not a crime against the state. Though the boy was underage, he would have lost his life had Hyunjin not acted as he did. The defence has committed no act of defiance or treason against the Council.” A hushed murmur fell over the chamber as the jury and the audience took in this information.

Namjoon raised a hand and the noise died down immediately. “Prosecution, present your first argument.”

Theodore waltzed out from behind the table to address the jury. His mouth quirked into a sharp-edged smile and he shot a look at the head table before he began. “Esteemed members of the jury, let me take you on a journey through history. Our great ancestors did not create this Law as a simple precaution, no, this was the consequence of horror untold. Many millennia ago, when our great council was first formed and vampire kind formed a nation, a few barbaric groups were known to hunt human children. Eventually, the inevitable happened, and one was turned. The carnage seen was unimaginable. Whole human villages burnt to the ground at the hands of these fledglings.”

Out of the corner of his eyes, Chan saw Jimin stifling a yawn, and Namjoon and Jin both looked particularly unimpressed.

“One particularly treasonous clan deliberately recruited these children and built armies of them to gain power. The murderous gaze of Hunters was fully focused on our kind as a result, and I’m sure we’ve all learned of the massacre of 1453.”

“Sir Abram, with all due respect, this is a trial not a history lesson. Please move it along.” Namjoon cut in, words curt and cold.

Theodore’s smile faltered, a momentary look of spite peaking through his false exterior before it was quickly replaced by an exaggerated nod. “But of course, my apologies.” And then he continued, “my point, ladies and gentlemen, is that we must learn from history. Underage fledglings are a danger to our kind. They cannot control their instincts like the rest of us. Eventually this boy is going to kill a human, quite possibly a whole town of them if there is insufficient force to stop him, and then it will be too late. The human world will know of our existence again, Hunters will grow in numbers and power and we will be forced into hiding. And this does not simply apply to vampires.” Theodore whirled on the other species sat within the jury. “Hunters are smart enough to connect the dots, once they’ve wiped us out they’ll come for the lycanthropes, then they’ll burn the witches and daemon-folk, then they’ll capture the fae, likely experiment on them! This boy will bring only misery to all of us.”

Horrified gasps rang through the air as the jury took in his words. With a satisfied smirk, Theodore returned to his seat.

“Defence, your rebuttal” Namjoon’s voice boomed over the court room, leaving an expectant silence in its wake.

Chan felt Jeongin squeeze his hand before he stood and addressed the jury. “Ladies and gentlemen on the jury, I understand your fear. I am not ignorant to the destruction caused by underage fledglings and I do not take lightly the potential danger we would face should an incident occur, but I insist to you now that Jeongin does not pose a threat to you. The circumstances of his turning of quite simple, and I’m sure many of you will sympathise with Hyunjin’s actions.” Chan turned to face Yoongi. “Councillor Min, you can tell the court if what I say is true, yes?”

Yoongi’s expression remained passive, but he nodded.

“Ok. Hyunjin was out in the evening on a walk and came across Jeongin being beaten by a gang of older boys. He fought them off of him but by that point Jeongin was already dying, having lost a tremendous amount of blood and sustained innumerable injuries to his abdomen. I went over everything with Hyunjin the night he brought him in, in total the boy had several bruised internal organs, many of which were haemorrhagic, pneumothorax caused by fractured ribs, and extreme bradycardia and hypotension. There was no question, he would have died had he been left.”

Chan looked over at Yoongi expectantly. “He speaks the truth.”

The jury buzzed with surprised chatter, enough to give Chan the tiniest bit of hope. “So I ask you, members of the jury, what would you have done? Would you have left a sixteen-year-old boy dying a slow and painful death in the middle of a road? I know I wouldn’t have been able to do that. Beyond that, I ask you to consider if you have been aware of any murder reports from our region. The thing is, you won’t be, because there have been none. Jeongin was turned three months ago and there has been no incident. We are training him to control his heightened urges and it is working. Ladies and gentlemen, I have seen more focus and effort put into training from this fledgling than any other, even myself! He did not deserve to die then, and he does not deserve to die now.”

“Thank you Chan.” Namjoon spoke more softly than before. Chan returned shakily to his seat, noting the misty eyes of his family next to him. Hopefully the jury had been moved to the same degree. Namjoon gestured for Theodore to stand. The dark-haired vampire rose, expression significantly colder than before, as he spoke to Namjoon directly.

“I would like to call my first witness to the stand.” Namjoon nodded and Theodore turned, pleased with himself.

“I call the witch, Lee Gahyeon of the Jecheon Coven, to the stand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of this chapter, it was decided that Woojin's character would be replaced by an OC of mine due to the controversy around the real life Kim Woojin. So, introducing Kim Kangmin, older brother of Seungmin and alpha of their pack. I hope you will all like him as a character.   
> Much love, C xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! This is my first proper attmept at writing a fanfic so I kind of have no idea what I'm doing. Let me know what you think and if you enjoy. Much love, Cxx


End file.
